Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Informant Saki (インフォーマントサキ)
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: "Believe you can and you're halfway there, Sawada." "How can you be so sure?" "I'm an informant. I have to believe that." At that moment Sawada Tsunayoshi couldn't help but truely notice the difference between his crush Sasagawa Kyoko and her twin Sasagawa Saki. It seemed that underneath the money grubbing personality that she was more insightful and normal than her siblings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Rated: T-M **

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is © of Amano Akira. Original Character is mine. [I will not be posting this again] **

**Genre: Friendship/Supernatural/Action/Adventure/Humor/Family/Romance**

**Style: Paper-Clip Character Insertions **

* * *

_"I have looked into your eyes with my eyes._

_I have put my heart near your heart."_

_-Pope John XXIII_

* * *

For Sawada Tsunayoshi it was just a normal day. Leaving school early if he couldn't find his beloved idol and crush Sasagwa Kyoko. The girl with the cute angelic smile! Sighing a bit Tsuna couldn't help but deflate as he walked home from his school, hands shoved deep in his pockets as his shoulders were slumped, "…Man…what's the point of going?" was his pathetic grumble as he turned the corner and promptly crashed into something soft, "Wah!" losing his balance he fell on his ass, "S-Sorry!" was his quick reply as his caramel brown eyes shot up only to freeze as he saw a face so similar to his school idol, "K-K-Kyoko-chan?!"

Sasagawa Saki was not very happy right now that she was rammed into someone that is until her twin sister's name was uttered, "You know, Kyoko?" a thoughtful expression crossed the bleach blonde's face before she held her hand out to the boy on the ground, "Hey. You owe me fifty bucks." Of course she saw his alarmed and confused expression so she decided to elaborate, "You saw my panties. It's fifty bucks for a viewing fee." Reaching down she took the fallen wallet from the boy and promptly took the money before handing it back to him, "Bye." With that Saki gave a bored wave and continued on towards her destination.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, age fourteen, nicknamed Dame-Tsuna, continued to sit on the asphalt as he stared after the retreating figure of the girl who looked like his crush, "H-Hie?!" what the hell had happened?! Why was Kyoko-chan so weird—wait she asked if he knew Kyoko? That wasn't Kyoko? Gripping his head he began to ruffle his milk chocolate starfish shaped hair rapidly, "Wah?! What is going on?!"

_**"Judaime!"**_

_**"Oi! Tsuna! Hah, hah!"**_

* * *

Pausing down the street Sasagawa Saki turned slightly to look over her shoulder at the two boys who ran over to the fallen shota, "…Huh… "Tsuna" …?" lips twitching ever so slightly upwards, Saki turned around once more and continued on as she slipped the money into her skirt pocket. This was going to be interesting! So that was the boxer boy her siblings spoke of…maybe moving back to Namimori from the city at their grandparents was really a good thing. She had a feeling she would be able to make a _**lot **_of money in Namimori.

Hibari Kyoya the head of the disciplinary committee of Namimori chūgakkō stood at the end of the street his arms crossed as he let his slate-gray eyes travel to the side, "Sasagawa Saki. You are late." His voice was smooth as velvet but had the underlining threat laced with it.

"It takes a while to get here from Ikebukuro you know, Hibari-san." Holding out a manila envelope, Saki spoke with a bored tone, "Here you go. Next time don't get lost in Ikebukuro." It seemed today was really eventful. Saki couldn't help but pop in a strawberry flavored Chuppa chup into her mouth as she stood by Hibari's side though at a good distance as not to be considered crowding, "Now then…equivalent exchange? Tell me what you know about…this "Tsuna"."

Hibari simply raised a finely shaped brow at her question. Why would she wish to know about the herbivore?

Able to read his expression Saki simply gave a dry sigh as she gave an open palmed shrug, "Rather I tell everyone how I got you to be my best friend?" the tonfa suddenly pressing against her cheek made her have a sudden feeling of deja'vu, "Well this is one way to relieve that day." sighing as she felt him remove the tonfa she rubbed her cheek with her sleeve, "Come on it hasn't been that bad knowing me for three years has it? You enjoy my company-you grudgingly enjoy it." she decided to say as she saw the older teen had a debating expression of to hit her or not to hit her, "I know, I'm happy to know you, Kyoya."

That sentence made Hibari pause for a few moments before a look of distrust mixed with slight morbid curiosity was shown, "...You disgust me."

"Is this how boss feels when Shizu-chan reacts?" Of course Saki swiftly began to follow Hibari as he walked off, "Hey, hey don't ditch me. If you abandon me and I die I swear I'll come back to haunt you."*****

"I have the sudden violent urge to abandon you."*****

"...You make my heart guts hurt."

* * *

After about twenty minutes of walking Saki was in front of her house a look of utter distaste came over her before her eyes were shadowed by her bangs, her fists clenched at her sides as her nails dug into her palms. She didn't want to be here. She did not want to come back...she did not want to, she did not want to become-

Hibari swiftly slammed his hand by her head against the fence that went around the two story home, he gazed down at the back of Sasagawa Saki's head, before he bent his head down slightly and spoke into her ear, he could feel her back against his chest, "Sasagawa Saki. Be on time next time or I shall bite you to death." with that he pulled away and vanished down the street.

Frozen for a few seconds, eyes slightly wide, Saki released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Shakily reaching up she touched her ear, trying to fight down the blush that was slowly rising up, "Damn that, Kyoya." though as she thought about the sudden action she turned around to stare at the empty area, "Go figure...he tried to make me feel better." a wry smile came across her face as she thought about the violent teen's odd way of being nice. Taking a deep breath Saki slowly opened the gate, posture straight, her eyes determined as she placed her hand on the door knob she took a deep breath before throwing the door open, "I'm home."

* * *

**Namimori, Japan- Residential District [Sasagawa Household]**

* * *

"Why?"

Yes that was the only words Sasagawa Saki could utter as she stood in the kitchen doorway to see none other than her boss Orihara Izaya, sitting there drinking tea with her twin sister the morning after she had returned to Namimori. Seriously? Why? Why was this guy even here? Was it to torment—oh hey look he was holding out an envelope, "…Izaya…you couldn't have mailed it?"

Giving a giant grin Izaya spread his arms out as if expecting a hug, "Of course not~! I came all the way here to see my apprentice's new old home." Hoping out of the chair he quickly took Saki into his arms and whispered into her ear, his eyes turning a dark shade of red as he spoke lowly, "Remember to keep me informed, Saki." With that he let go and gave a wave and blew a kiss, "Bye~!"

Kyoko wore a pleasant smile as she went about making breakfast. Her imouto's boss seemed really nice! They were close if her imouto went and called him just his name without any suffix or honorific—then again…Kyoko knew her sister was never that polite, "Orihara-san seems very nice, Saki!"

Saki slowly looked over at Kyoko a look of pure disgust on her face, "…I want to boil myself, then spray disinfectant on me, then once more boil myself." Of course she ignored the startled look from her twin as she simply sat down disgruntled, "Kyoko. Food."

Giving a soft sigh Kyoko went back to cooking but her smile became more motherly, "Okay, okay." It was nice having Saki back. After all their parents were always off at work and it was normally just her and nii-chan…with her twin here, Kyoko felt like she was complete.

Meanwhile Saki was complicating something in her head as she bit her thumb. She had totally forgotten to buy a Namimori chūgakkō uniform. Oh well she still had her old academy uniform though she had a feeling Hibari was going to stare at her. Giving a snort Saki turned to look out the kitchen's glass sliding door, 'Good thing I have the whole saved his butt from being lost thing…I wonder how long I can milk it?' she honestly did wonder…she knew he was more lenient to girls but only so much.

"Saki?"

"Hmm?"

"Breakfast!"

"Oh thanks—hey Kyoko…what do you think of Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Eh? Tsuna-kun? I think Tsuna-kun is completely normal."

"…Ouch."

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna eat now. Thanks."

* * *

Now from what she had gathered from Hibari and Kyoko, it had been a few days since one Yamamato Takeshi had tried to commit Suicide. Who knew? Well actually she had a hunch. It was normally the happy ones that had suicidal tendencies. Of course she had left for school at the same time as Kyoko so it wasn't a shocker when she saw her twin rush up to the one she had been gathering information on.

"K-Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna practically melted at the sight of his crush that had walked over smiling and waving, "Good morning!" oh man his day couldn't get any better! It was then he noticed someone strikingly similar to Kyoko standing a few inches behind her wearing a city private school academy uniform, "H-Hie!?" It was the girl who took his money after saying it was a viewer's fee—oh! Turning red he averted his eyes remember the lemon panties the girl had worn—NO! BAD! BAD!

"Tsuna-kun! Good morning!" turning to Saki, Kyoko took her younger sister's arms into her own with a smile, "This is my imouto! Sasagawa Saki! She will be starting today." Of course Kyoko looked up at her slightly taller sister with admiration and love.

Saki felt really uncomfortable at the moment as she slowly gave a sigh, her free hand going to rest on her slightly jutted out hip, "Kyoko the guy looks like he is going to have a mental break down." Seriously right now she felt bad for this Sawada kid. He looked like the shock of seeing his crush having a twin was like he was in paradise or something.

Snapping his mouth closed Tsuna peeked shyly at Saki who simply returned his gaze with a raised eyebrow, "E-er it's nice to meet you, Saki-chan." The little suffix flew out of his mouth before he had time to think causing him to turn beat red as he saw the taller of the three's lips twitch slightly upwards into a sort of sardonic smirk, "Ask! S-sorry!"

"Has a nice ring to it. Go ahead; I'll just call you Tsuna or Sawada depending on my mood." Cocking her head slightly to the side, Saki gave a roll of her eyes as she felt Kyoko tug on her arm, "What is it, Kyoko?"

"I need to go and meet Hana-chan…can you get to school alright?"

"Kyoko. I'm a big girl. I can find my way."

"Okay! See you later, Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna simply stared after Kyoko with a soft mutter of _**see you later**_ as well until he heard a snort causing him to jump a bit and turn to face none other than Saki, "Hie! I'm sorry!" wait? Why the hell was he saying sorry?

"Why the hell are you saying sorry?" Saki adjusted her school bag which was actually an old duffle bag she found more practical, "Its fine. I know how it is…one just can't help follow her with their eyes. Always been that way…think of an Ouran High School Host club reference. I'd be Kyoya and she would be Tamaki-…pft…" the sudden image of Kyoko as Tamaki Soul made Saki start to shake a bit as she tried to repress the laugh that wanted to break free.

Meanwhile Tsuna couldn't help but notice the way Saki held herself. It was so different than Kyoko who was like the sun who lit up his day. Cocking his head to the side slightly he watched as Saki seemed to start a small laughing fit which caused his lips to twitch slightly into a smile, 'If Kyoko-chan is like the sun than Saki-chan might be the moon?' a sudden thought crossed him, 'What the hell? When did I get all poetic?'

"Judaime!"

"Tsuna!"

Glancing up Tsuna saw his friends Gokudera Hayato and Yamamato Takeshi dashing over wearing smiles, "Ah! Gokudera-kun! Yamamato-kun! Good morning!" though as they got closer he felt himself pale a bit at Gokudera's glare towards Saki as well as Yamamato's pure innocent look of curiosity, "G-Gokudera-kun!"

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera asked in a gruff voice as he stood next to Tsuna arms crossed across his chest. It seemed this girl was slightly shorter than himself and only went up to his nose. He could totally glare down at her, "Well?"

"Hey isn't it polite manners to introduce yourself first?" Not deterred at all Saki stared for a few seconds before she gave a soft sigh, "Sasagawa Saki." Of course she noticed the look of surprise flash across both their features as she motioned slightly with her right hand, the one not upon her hip, "Gokudera and Yamamato right?" before Gokudera could get even more hot and bothered Saki spoke once more, "Tsuna just said your surnames."

Of course hearing his name come from Saki without any honorific or suffix caused him to blush a nice shade of red, "S-Saki-chan is transferring today. Kyoko-chan introduced us just a moment ago."

Yamamato gave a smile as he held out his good arm, the one not in a cast and sling, "It's nice to meet you, Saki!" of course he was pleasantly surprised as she returned the handshake. Her handshake was strong and business like…it was interesting. Pulling his hand away he turned towards the fuming Gokudera, "Hah, hah! Gokudera be happy!"

"What the hell!? Why should I be happy?! There is another one who will take Judaime's attention away!"

"What are you…? A dog?"

"Wha—say that again you little-"

"Saki."

Gokudera, Tsuna, and Yamamato froze a bit as they slowly turned to see none other than Hibari Kyoya leaning against his motorcycle. The three havening very different expressions.

"Oh hey Kyoya." Saki turned her attention away from the three boys in front of her towards Hibari, raising one of her bleached eyebrows (If you bleach your hair or dye it of course you do the eyebrows too, duh) at the motorcycle, "…Aren't you breaking all kinds of rules with that thing?" seriously…for a guy who likes rules he broke a _**lot **_of them.

Ignoring her comment Hibari grabbed her by the wrist and jerked her near, "That is not the proper uniform." His voice came out in a husky growl as he noticed the calculating gaze rushing across Saki's eyes. From what he knew already of her, this girl would be someone he would want working for him. Though his hostility toned down as he saw she wore the prefect band on her arm, "…Let's go." With that he jerked her onto his motorcycle, more so sitting in front of him saddle style, "I told you not to be late."

"Huh? Okay isn't this just breaking the law?" she ignored the glare sent by the elder male as she turned towards the horrified Tsuna, the shocked Gokudera and the nervously smiling Yamamato, "I'm being kidnapped. See you later."

"One more word and I will throw you off as we move sixty miles per hour."

"I'd die."

"The world would be a better place."

"Wow…was that a joke? It was a joke in the most deadpanned voice ever."

With a mighty roar of the engine Hibari Kyoya took off towards Namimori with Sasagawa Saki.

That was about as much as Tsuna could take as he grasped the sides of his head, eyes as large as dinner plates, "HIIIIIIE?! What was that?!" seriously! What the hell just happened?! The way Hibari acted was just un-natural! Freaky! It made him feel unclean! Unclean!

"Hah, hah…guess Hibari-senpai does have a soft spot for girls?" Yamamato tried to sound cheerful and up-beat but he was just as freaked out by what just had happened as Tsuna. Turning to Gokudera he couldn't help but think that his silver haired friend was a bit joyful.

"She must be an UMA to get him to be like that." Was the only thing Gokudera had uttered after a small brief pause before shaking off and turning to Tsuna, "Judaime!" with a happy grin he shoved his hands into his pockets, "Let's head to school!"

Tsuna could only nod stiffly as he held back tears of frustration and confusion. Just how much more messed up could his life get?"

"Ciaossu, Dame-Tsuna."

He just had to fucking ask didn't he?

* * *

**-The Fool Arcana's Corner-**

So that was Saki.

Now then before you all ask I will say it now.

**Disclaimer 2: Durarara is © of Ryohgo Narita(Written) &amp; Suzuhito Yasuda (Illustrated) **

I've done plenty of Paper Clip fanfiction's like this BEFORE there was even a Cross-Over Section. This does not count as a cross-over per-say as it takes place in the KHR story. Then again that is the view I have had since before there were so many rules and restraints so to put in "The Good old days of which was up until the point of 2005" or something. Again my opinion and words...I mean I know there a few sticklers out there about this sorta thing at least it isn't like the Naruto Community here which will bitch at you for doing something slightly "Wrong" let me tell you...I like those asses better then the Hetalia asses.

...

...

Okay right then. So this is Saki. Saki has a major complex centered around Kyoko who is the perfect girl (I think I just gagged a bit inside) but loves her sister unconditionally even if she sometimes wants to smack the innocent act off her. Because we all know Kyoko isn't as oblivious as she makes herself out to be...for...the most part. She knows but she doesn't...get what I mean?

Oh right the *** **You all saw? Reference to a line in **Tales of Symphonia** a video game. Not all of it but part of it.

Right well that is about it I suppose? I think I am forgetting something but I can not remember...

Eh...oh right I had this on my back up account but took it down there to put here. So yeah...right...thanks to those in advance who review, ghost read, favorite, and alert. If you like this then cool. I won't update without at least four reviews or you know unless I feel like it. This makes me miss Sora...le sigh.

Oh right she is not the Saki that is with Kida. I just felt like the name fit...and totally even forgot there was a minor girl named that anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_"Pride is not something you can surrender." - Hibari Kyoya_

* * *

**Namimori Chūgakkō, Front Gate [7:30 AM] **

* * *

'So...it has only been four weeks since Sawada entered this new life. Explains why he is still awkward and skipping school if he can't see my sister.' Scrolling along her purple flip phone, Saki ignored the stares she got as she sat in front of Hibari as he pulled into the school and only looked up when she felt the bike stop all together, "We here, Kyoya?"

Hibari gave a small grunt as a flash of annoyance crossed his eyes as he slipped off the bike, his hands going to Saki's waist and lifting her off the bike, "Be on time, Sasagawa." shooting a cold glare at all the students he slowly raised an arm his tonfa sliding down from his uniform sleeves, "Kamikorosu." the resounding yelps and apologies made a sense of sadistic glee flow through him- until he heard a snort. Turning ever so slightly he stared down at Saki eyebrow twitching ever so slightly, "...What?"

"You actually say that? Kinky." Blinking slowly Saki did not even blink as she felt the cold steel of the tonfa against her neck again, "Kyoya you do remember I have had street lamps and vending machines thrown at me. I'm like a tumor or a cockroach."

"...You disgust me." Hibari gave a slight twitch as he recalled that specific incident. Slowly a hand went to massage his right temple as he gave a deep displeased sigh. When he felt a tug on his coat which hung off his shoulders he was about to snap only to pause at the light blush and awkward expression Saki wore which caused his eyebrow to raise a tad bit higher, "...Hn?"

"...Thanks for putting up with me, Kyoya. It's...nice you know? Ugh this is awkward for both of us isn't it?" Saki gave a groan as she let go and shuffled a bit away from the older male, adjusting her bag she gave an awkward sort of salute before turning and walking off towards the school entrance only to be rammed into by a flying Kyoko, "BWAH?!"

"Saki-chan! You made it! Oh Hibari-senpai! Thank you." Kyoko turned towards Hibari with a polite smile her arms tightening ever so slightly around Saki, "Saki-chan you remember Hana-chan right?"

Kurokawa Hana stood there brushing her shoulder length hair back, a slightly annoyed look on her face, "Yeah Kyoko. Nice to see you, Saki." once their eyes met she shared a sardonic smirk with the youngest Sasagawa, "Let's get in before Hibari over there uses his sadistic tendencies on us."

"Eh? Hibari-senpai is - "

"Kyoko, where is the office?"

"Oh! This way!"

"Nice save..."

"...Let Kyoko stay in her oblivious ways...or her acting oblivious."

Hibari watched the three walk into the school his expression unreadable before his eyes sharpened and they darted to the tree that stood outside the classroom of the first years of room A, "...The baby." lips twitching upwards ever so slightly, Hibari licked his lips in anticipation, "Wao." brushing his hair from his face as a light breeze picked up the prefect headed right into the school.

* * *

**Namimori Chūgakkō, First Floor [Class 1-A] (10 AM)**

* * *

"Class! We have a new student today-transferring in from Ikebukuro. Come in." Haruno Sakumo**[1]** spoke in a bored tone as he ruffled his gravity defying silver locks, his ebony eyes held a bit of boredom as he used his other hand to adjust his turtle neck sweater which covered everything even his nose but left his eyes for the world to see, he was twenty six and a sensei with an athletic build due to being the baseball coach but he also doubled as the English teacher, "Come on in already."

"Sorry...there was a small gecko walking about. I had to wait till it left to come in then I dozed off thinking about what is the meaning of life." Saki's bland tone came as she walked into the class room a bored expression on her face as she faced the class and gave a two finger salute, "Sasagawa Saki is me. My older brother is Ryohei and my sister is Kyoko." Holding her hand out fast she gave a sigh, "Kyoko is the older twin. I also advise you not to crowd me...if you saw I came with Hibari Kyoya who is my best friend of three years...ah there it is." Saki watched as the class gaped at her and gave a light shrug before looking at Sakumo, "So where do I sit, sensei?"

Sakumo gave a small shrug, "No idea. Sit anywhere for now...when homeroom happens that teacher will tell you where to sit." turning to his desk he sat down and placed his feet upon his desk before pulling out a manga, "Now do what you want till the bell or something...I'm catching up on Gintama."

"The seat by Tsuna-kun is open, Saki-chan." Kyoko spoke up with a smile as she glanced over at Tsuna who sat three desks away from her, "Can she sit there, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna practically had his heart jump from his chest as he nodded rapidly, "S-Sure thing Kyoko-chan!" turning he saw Saki making her way towards him and he flushed an even redder color. Kyoko-chan and Saki-chan were identical except for the hair color it made his heart speed up! Shaking his head and slapping his cheeks Tsuna gave a groan, 'No! Wait they do not look alike! I'm like this because Kyoko-chan spoke to me!'

Saki stopped and gave an odd look as she watched Tsuna's many expressions before glancing at Yamato who sat to the right of Tsuna, "He break?"

"Hah, hah! Tsuna-kun is always like that!" Yamamoto gave a cheerful smile as he watched his friend panic only to lean back to dodge a fist, "Hah hah!"

"Yakyū baka! Apologize to Jūdaime!" Gokudera gave a growl from his spot behind Tsuna till his sharp gaze turned to Saki, "You don't talk to Jūdaime!" he pointed a ringed finger at her only to freeze as he felt a mouth around it, "WHAT THE FUCK!?" reeling back Gokudera fell out of his chair as he gazed wide-eyed shaking slightly at the blonde Sasagawa.

Giving a small grin Saki spit out Gokudera's ring right at his face, "Don't point. I bite and I can speak to who I want." with that Saki placed her bag down and sat in her desk before leaning forward to rest her chin on her up turned palm, "So what do we do for this class?"

"Sakumo-sensei lets us do whatever we want most of the time." Yamamoto spoke up in a casual if not upbeat tone as he glanced over at Saki with a small grin, "I'm trying to do my homework ahaha."

"Hie! I need to finish mine to!"

" Jūdaime! I'll help!"

"Oh! Saki-chan will you help us? We can all push our desks together! Hana-chan-"

"No thanks. I'm going to read my zone magazine."

Saki watched as the desks were slowly pushed together and an odd feeling flowed through her. This was making her miss Masaomi and Mikado. Sighing a bit, Saki exhaled which caused a lock of hair to blow up then back down against her face, "Okay so...let's get started."

Sakumo let his eyes slide up over his manga as he watched his class. The students were gossiping or doing their work but his eyes were drawn right to the most interesting group, 'So...I wonder how this is going to turn out.' lips twitching upwards behind his turtleneck at the thought the young teacher went back to reading but not before putting ear plugs into his ears.

" Yakyū Baka! I'll fucking kill you!"

"Hah hah! Sorry didn't mean to hit your face!"

"Uwah?! G-Gokudera-kun! P-Put the desk down!"

"Kyoko, move to the side in five seconds."

"Huh? Okay Saki-chan-"

**BAM, CRASH, SLAM!**

"For destroying school property and dirtying my uniform...I shall end you."

"H-HIE?! HIBARI-SAN!?"

" Kamikorosu."

* * *

**-The Fool Arcana's Corner-**

Okay so here is chapter two. It's sorta short I guess? I think it was 1,313 words. I wanted to write more but its like 10:52 PM (PST) and I just rearranged my whole damn room and I'm fricken tired so I'm listening to Bleach Concept Album and let me just say I love Yoruichi and Soifon singing Hokuboshi it's awesome. My Naruto All Stars one is coming soon yaaaay. Right okay...so anyone notice anything spelt wrong or something? Did the character's flow together right? The conversations anyways...okay for those wondering the point in time let's see...

It's four weeks after Reborn first arrived into Tsuna's life. They have not gone to the Disciplinary committee yet but Hibari DOES know of Reborn. He has seen the guy around all the time but can never catch him. He likes the hunt. So slowly but surely Tsuna will start coming to classes more as we see he does surely but slowly like I said...am I repetitive or redundant...wait what is the difference? Please tell me.

So Tsuna will feel conflicted a bit when he stares at Saki or speaks to her which causes him to face desk, face wall, face palm or something but he tries to be nice and is giddy that this gives him a chance to speak to Kyoko more not even realizing how that is a bit cruel. I mean all guys and girls do it...sometimes they know and sometimes they don't. They are in middle school so yeah...though Saki will call him out on it.

Saki simply bit the ring and when Gokudera jerked back it came off and she spit it at him. Her mouth didn't touch his skin...it's something I do when my friends point at me. It tastes nasty by the way...yuck...yucky yucky don't ever try it.

Also Hibari may be a dick but even he has some manners...that and he didn't want saki to fall and get her blood all over his ride.

so yeah...that is about it I guess? Yay? Thanks to those who review. **Again I won't update unless I get at least four reviews or when I feel like it.**

**[1]: **Naruto reference. I'm sad it's over honestly so I decided to use Kakashi's dad's name and then Sakura's surname for the sensei who...is sorta like Kakashi. Yes that is the point but instead of porn he reads manga and sleeps during classes...also made a play on the late excuses by using Leon. Yup. Since I don't recall the teachers really having face time I thought "Hey here is a fun teacher people will like. I think...maybe."

_For those interested...here is Saki's voice and what I picture her sounding like: www. youtube watch ?v= 9zAAt1KUpgk _**It's spaced so you gotta fix it yourself since Fanfiction is a dick now and won't do links like it used to.**

(´ω｀)**REVIEW REPLIES **(=ω=;)

**Guest Reviewer (Woopededo): **Thank you for saying it's awesome, but just saying please update makes my eye twitch a bit but also happy. I would like to hear why it was awesome but I'll take what I can get.

**Maistyria: **Thank you. I am the same way I like anything with Hibari but since he is one of the most popular characters there is kinda to much Hibari. I think he would slam us hard for crowding him. I bet he has a secret fanclub...also really? I read it again and saw that auto-correct had sorta mangled some words so I'll go back and correct them. They were like simple you know? Like Ask was something else and what not.

**Aquarius-74: **I actually posted this on my back-up account like back in spring of last year when I couldn't remember this account, then I forgot my back-up and then finally just remembered it. So I'm sorry you haven't seen this awesomeness yet. (I get told I have a big head but hey, I like my ideas. I think they are extremely awesome even if no one else agrees.) Also I totally agree. I mean it isn't like Reborn is that on top of things...I mean he is but he isn't. It's why I made my first other OC who ...well I took that story down long ago and might write it again. Yup. Right okay rambling thanks again!

**empressofthedead: **Of course it's interesting. I wrote it to be interesting and expected at least twenty six people (Not all at once and maybe more) to just say "Interesting" or "Please update!" but thank you for leaving the review saying its interesting but I would like to know what you thought was interesting if possible and this response doesn't turn you off and make you think "Arcana is a bitch."

**Suntan140: **As always thank you for leaving short if not responsive (most of the time) reviews suntan. You are a fun loyal person to the fics of mine that seem to grab your attention.

**A Thanks to Alerters and Favoriters (Shhh i know they aren't words)**

Alerts:

Alexandra Alcatraz Morgan

Cookiezfreak

Maistyria

MasterSV

NoLiFe97

Pineapples .and. cake

Saphire Castor

Twilight Dark Angel

ZeldaHildaSabrina (Sabrina the teenagewitch? I think am I getting that right? Been ages since I saw those names xD)

blancomang

empressofthedead

khodijah98

zahedra

Favorite Stories:

4DarkMirror6

Alexandra Alcatraz Morgan

Cookiezfreak

Giotto21

KuroShiroNeko-chan

MasterSV

Pineapples .and. cake

PyroKitsune

Twilight Dark Angel

kanna-yamamoto

zahedra

So that is everyone there. I did both alerts and favs so if you see names twice that is why. I want to thank you all! I hope someday those of who did not review will drop one! Just not a simple please update ...I mean yay review but I kinda pout. I think it's like that for all authors? We want some nice feed back or well constructive criticism. I mean don't be out right cruel but a nudge in the right direction always helps you know? No need to put people down and stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**Original Word Count: 1,637**_

* * *

_"It's not because I'm lazy, It's because I just don't care." -Shikamaru Nara_

* * *

"...This is such a drag..." Saki gave a small sigh as she was currently thrown over none other than Hibari Kyoya's shoulder as he walked towards his office, she could feel his hand on the small of her back, "...How is it my fault? Hayato did it and then you made it worse, Kyoya-gaaah!" jolting a bit, Saki looked at Hibari's back with a freaked out expression, "Did you just slap my ass?!"

"...Punishment. I shall treat you like a five year old if you continue to complain." Hibari's voice was clipped and his tone serious as he used his free hand to slide the reception room door open and promptly throw Saki at his plush leather couch. Staring down at her, Hibari crossed his arms and held a stern expression.

Blowing her hair from her face Saki gave a small grumble before slowly sitting up, "I should charge you a touching fee...bah..." of course she ignored the look of immoral actions directed at her before she eyed the prefect, "Why am I here?"

"..." Hibari's expression slowly shifted to one of an awkward sort before it became a full out glare at the piles of paperwork on his desk, "..."

Following his gaze Saki felt herself almost slip off the nice piece of furniture, "Wha...seriously?" slapping her palm to her face and ignoring the sting Saki began to wonder if she was dealing with a man who was Shizuo and Izaya in one. Her head was starting to hurt.

"...I'm going to sleep."

"Huh-ack!" blinking a bit Saki stared down at Hibari's face a blank gaze slowly forming, "...You...are a spoiled brat." her voice became monotone as she gave a deep sigh, "Okay so I'm a body pillow? Tsk..." she really needed to figure out their friendship-blackmail friendship-beneficial friendship-what the hell was their friendship anyways? Giving a small scowl Saki simply took her cell out and began to read her emails as she felt Hibari doze off, 'Whatever. I'm used to this. Ryohei and Kyoko did it...so did Izaya and Kida...and that time I forced Shizuo to do it because he had a bloody head.'

"Ciaossu."

Glancing up a bit startled Saki stared at a well dressed fedora hat wearing infant, "...This is going to sound really unintelligent but...huh?" Saki could of sworn if this was a manga or an anime she would have a giant sweat drop rolling down the side of her face. Giving a small jolt as she heard a small growl Saki's eyes darted down to the sleeping prefect in her lap before she looked back at the window to see no baby, "Uh..."

"Over here." Reborn spoke up as he was now on the sofa arm rest staring up at the young girl, "Sasagawa Saki, correct?"

Saki felt a small shiver run up and down her spine. She could of sworn the infant had a dangerous glint in his eyes, "Yes...that is me...and you are?"

"Reborn." Reborn gave a small chirp as he inspected the scene before him. Hibari Kyoya was fast asleep, head resting on Saki's lap as one arm was lazily draped across his abdomen as the other was hanging off the side of the couch a peaceful expression on the normally cold prefects face. Reborn felt his lips twitch up ever so slightly as he let his eyes move to that of the youngest Sasagawa's face, "...Are you two dating?"

Saki felt her expression morph into one of total deadpan mixed with a bit of disgust, "No. Kyoya and I are best friends." she could feel the gaze demanding her to explain so she gave a sigh, "...Three years ago, Kyoya got lost on his way to Shinjuku, he ended up in Ikebukuro and...well I helped him out though it involved a ton of black mail but over time he grudgingly excepted me-oh and the blackmail was be my friend or I tell everyone." she decided to leave the part out where Shizuo mopped the floor with Hibari which led to his distaste of blonde hair-oh. Blinking she picked a piece of her bleached hair and sighed, 'Perhaps I should dye it...again.'

A calculating gaze went through Reborn's beady eyes before he spoke up, "You deal with the underground." the blank gaze he got from the teenager made him smirk ever so slightly, "Join Tsuna's family-"

"As long as my boss says its fine."

That made Reborn shut up, inside he was a bit startled to get such a fast and easy response but he was also very suspicious, "...Oh? Why would it matter who your boss is?"

"It matters because my boss is the Orihara Izaya." Saki gave a small grin as she saw Reborn twitch for a moment. Oh her boss sure was going to love this. Giving a small jolt as she heard another growl Saki glanced down to Hibari, "We can talk later, Reborn."

"Indeed we shall."

Glancing back up Saki saw that the infant was gone which made her sigh in a bit of relief. This was too much...she really wished she was back in Ikebukuro. She really did.

* * *

**Namimori chūgakkō, Disiplinary Committee office [Three hours later]**

* * *

Kusakabe Tetsuya blinked a few times as he stood in the doorway to Hibari's office, "...Kyo-san?" was he seeing things correctly?

Hibari gave a small twitch as he let his gaze shift over to Kusakabe, he was currently standing over the slumbering Saki, an arm on the arm rest as he was leaning in close to the slumbering girl's face, "...Kusakabe." glancing once more at Saki's face he slowly pulled back and walked towards his right-hand, "What."

Blinking out of his stupor Kusakabe gave a small chuckle, "Ah yes sorry. There has been an explosion in the baseball field." moving slightly to the side as he felt his friend shift he gave a sigh only to jolt as he was addressed.

"Don't let anyone wake up, Sasagawa." Hibari cursed how cautious and slow his tone was. He wasn't being nice. He was doing the disgusting flea a favor that was all-wait no it was not even a favor! Growling a bit he stormed off ready to beat down on some first years.

Kusakabe gave a wry smile as he glanced at the slumbering girl on the couch, "...Perhaps I should relay to Kyo-san's father that he is in fact not...asexual or gay." a sudden thought hit him as he glanced after his friend and boss, "Perhaps pansexual or bisexual..." with that Kusakabe slowly closed the door to the office, and walked towards the baseball field.

* * *

"...What the fuck?" Saki spoke in a bland tone as she saw the room was a mess, disciplinary members everywhere out cold, Kusakabe face palming and Hibari with a sadistic grin on as his tonfa was behind held back by Reborn, "Again I repeat...what the fuck?" how did she sleep through all this-WHAT did she sleep through? It was then she noticed Sawada Tsunayoshi in his boxers, "Uh...Tsuna?"

"H-HIE!" Tsuna jolted as he saw Saki was staring right at him with a puzzled expression, her head cocked to the side and he promptly bolted from the room once Reborn finished what he was saying to Hibari.

"Uh..." slowly turning to Reborn, Saki blinked as he was gone so she let her gaze slide to Hibari hoping for an answer only to receive a vicious glare, "...Whoa..." holding her hands up in front of her she raised an eyebrow, "What did I miss?"

"The herbivores were crowding you as you slept." Hibari growled a bit as he marched to Saki and cornered her on the couch, his hands on either side of her head as they dug into the plush couch.

"Is...that an issue? It happened all the time in Ikebukuro with Kida." Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say because she heard Kusakabe slap his hand on his face and Hibari was practically snarling at her in his weird silent way, "Kyoya?" Saki had an idea and she would regret it but it would work. Leaning over she gave him a peck to the lips and watched him recoil as she held her hand out, "That's 6,000 ryo." swiftly taking the money from his wallet she shot up, grabbed her bag and waved, "Later!" high tailing it out of their Saki counted the money as she whistled a tune, "I love my job." of course she made sure to snap the little bug and video cam she stuck onto Hibari's person. Man was she good-wait...why was there screams? Slowly turning Saki froze as she saw Hibari dashing to her furious, "Oh..." blinking three times she let out a shriek, "OH SHIT! KYOYA!" turned on her heel and bolted hugging her duffle bag to her chest, "Argh! I'm going to die! Living through vending machines, knifes, street polls and more and I die by a skylark!"

"Get back here you, flea!"

"Stop copying, Shizu-chan, Kyon!"

"I will end you!"

"Mother fucker you insane cunt!"

Kyoko blinked a bit as she watched her twin run around the school before out the gate with Hibari hot on her heels, turning she gave a curious look to Tsuna and his friends who stood there staring after, "Tsuna-kun isn't it good that Saki-chan has such a nice friend?"

Tsuna slowly turned to look at Kyoko his gaze blank as he took in her sparkling and oblivious smile before he turned to look after Sasagawa Saki and Hibari Kyoya, "...Ahaha..." as soon as Kyoko was gone his hands shut up to clutch his hair as he felt a headache coming on, "...I was wrong! I was wrong! Sasagawa Saki is not normal! None of them are!" what did he do to deserve this?! What!? He really should see a doctor about some anti-depresants.

* * *

**-The Fool Arcana's Corner-**

So uh here is chapter three...I sorta lost most of it after my pc did a restart on me so I am sad. Now as you all perhaps wonder...Saki and Kyoya's relationship is almost like Shizuo and Izaya. Also I thought "Hey he dislikes Dino but tolerates so maybe he dislikes blondes cuz Shizu-chan beat the crap out of him or something." so yeah. Yup. ...yeah...I have no idea what else to say. Uh that is about it? Now onto the review replies!

**-REVIEW REPLIES-**

**ghostsmile96: **Thank you for the short review. It's nice to know you like Saki! If I may ask what do you think makes her "cool" like what aspect of her?

**Guest: **You kinda annoyed me with trying to say the same review over and over so I kept deleting them till you finally gave one that is different sorta. Thank you for the review and saying you like Hibari and Saki as a couple even though...didn't plan it like that it sorta seems like it huh? I should work on that...or see what people think later on that is why so far its **[Tsuna, OC, Hibari] **till I decide or it could end up different.

**Maistyria: **...You humble me (I think with that spelling thing) hah hah. Also yeah true. I found one from 2009 and was like WOO then FUCK when it was never updated again. I cried. Inside.


	4. Yuri's Corner

I want to say that it has been a long time.

I first started the KHR fanfiction a long time ago really, not sure when. My first story was called **Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Multi-Colored Skies** and it was an interesting thing. I had fun with it, but then things happened, and then I stopped, went back and forth and then just out right ended. Now I want to put that out again someday but alas, I can not since I would not know how to.

Now I have this fic, and I really do like it but yet I do not. So I am going to re-do it. I won't be replacing Chapters or taking this fanfic down. Would defeat the purpose of this note, yeah? I'll be making it a-new.

My urge to write has come back thanks to many role plays (Many...yaoi role plays, most of my friends just like yaoi, I do not mind. Very fun, I admit it But also did a lot of regular.) as well as amazing AMVs and me out right buying the english copies of KHR from amazon.

So here we are, if you got anything to say lay it on me. Be it in a reivew or a PM or both. You want a certain pairing? Lemme know, I'll think about it. Got questions if Saki has a flame affinity? Just ask. So on so forth.

Now then here is the AMV that really inspired me to write again. Not just re-write my KHR but my Naruto and other fics, I'll also be working on timed fairy tail, I suppose I can give you all a little hint/preview of what the new one might look like-well the KHR with one Sasagawa Saki.

https

:

/

www

.

youtube

.

com

/

watch

?v=

DBixv2U8RS4

Of course you gotta put it together yourself but if not copy and paste the AMV name.

[AMV] Katekyo Hitman Reborn - Last One Standing

Honestly it is amazing.

* * *

**PREVIEW OF THE REFORMED INFORMANT SAKI**

_Namimori was normally a nice cozy town in the outskirts of the Gifu prefecture, that was normally the case. The change started one year when one Sasagawa Saki met one Sawada Tsunayoshi. The fact was forgotten by most people, that, that was the day everything in Namimori had changed._

_Sasagawa Saki was tall for her age, she had duel colored hair, a steel silver color mixed with a vibrant orange, her eyes were a warm honey amber color, so of course the seven year old who was already into making money and collecting information could not help but wonder why a small starfish haired boy was staring at her with big tear-filled eyes yet a blush on the cherubic face, "Are you okay?" she felt herself soften up as she adjusted her hat, only the vibrant orange was seen as she held a hand out to the small male who stared at her in shock before a soft and warm hand took hold of her own. _

_"U-Um...y-you...t-thank you..." Sawada Tsunayoshi got out, as he shyly took his hand back and began to fidget, playing with his little orange and white hoodie sleeves, he peeked up under his lashes to the pretty girl in front of him. Having seen her drop down from a wall and scare off the scary dog of his neighbor had him in a dazed shock, "...U-Um!" he quickly sputtered as he saw the girl go to leave, taking in the bright orange and white sneakers, the orange pants and orange jacket, he felt himself warm. Someone else loved the color orange, "H-Hie!?"_

_A bit startled at the cry she gave a small giggle and a warm smile watching the small boys face heat up even more, "I like your hoodie, its really nice. I gotta go. Bye-bye!" she darted off only to pause and glance back with a warm smile, "I'm Sasagawa by the way!" with a wave she rounded the corner the orange locks fluttering behind her._

_ Sawada Tsunayoshi was star-struck from the beautiful warm smile, and friendly tone of the girl, "S-Sasagawa...?" he figured it was the family name, he would find out her given name someday! With warmth blossoming in his chest, eyes slowly shifting with a fast glow of orange he gave a calm serene smile as he made his way back home._

* * *

So there we go. That is just what I have down for now, can change, will change, maybe change. Who knows? We shall see.

10/18/16

11:18 AM PST

~Yuri


End file.
